


Miscellaneous Things: Dumb Random Things I've Written

by bigdunneenergy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i just dont want to lose them if tumblr deletes me, lol, random things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdunneenergy/pseuds/bigdunneenergy
Summary: Pete uses physical contact to cope with anxiety about not being good enough for Tyler, which doesn’t bother Tyler unless he’s trying to work out.





	1. a clingy pete thing

one day at the gym, half way through their workout pete gets the urge to separate himself from tyler bc tyler “deserves better” (“pete, you’re the best. I couldn’t do better”) and subconsciously tries to maintain physical contact with Tyler while he’s trying to lift because that’s Pete’s coping mechanism to not feeling good enough for Tyler. but Tyler keeps saying no so pete starts pouting (and getting deeper into the “‘m no good for Tyler” thoughts) so then Tyler, feeling Pete’s distress (he’s been working on ignore it and separating it from his own feelings), gives in because he realizes why pete is being clingy.

 

 

where’s Trent? I don’t know but if he was there he woulda realized earlier than Tyler did and forced the end of the workout so pete could hold Tyler like he wanted to. Pete gets grumpy when he doesn’t get what he wants.


	2. another thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete enjoys calling Tyler “Little One”

pete likes to call tyler little one because even tho tyler’s not much smaller than him, he still likes to exaggerate it plus tyler reacts every time with something along the lines of “m not small, pete.” but he actually likes it.


	3. a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple H asks Pete to babysit, a task he only asks his favorite employees to do, but Pete needs Trent and Tyler to help him.

triple h asks pete to babysit the girls for him because he has a few things he needs to do, and pete is in town for meetings but pete makes tyler and trent help him because he’s afraid of the three girls.


	4. basically the headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pete call your son ‘Little Bear’ and you’re just a family of bears.

you and pete have a son and pete calls him little bear so you sometimes refer to pete as papa bear and sometimes he calls you mama bear you two also might call your son cub too. it’s just a thing because you had previously called pete an angry bear and your son is basically a mirror image of pete and they’re both capable of melting your heart with that smile. and the boys do the thing where they push their foreheads together and growl at each other I don’t know.


	5. another thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is lifting on the bench press, Trent is spotting him and Tyler is being a distraction.

trent and tyler are spotting pete while he benches, but instead of really helping trent, tyler sits on pete’s thighs and becomes a distraction


	6. a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete likes when Tyler bites him.

pete actually likes it more when tyler bites him than when he bites tyler.


	7. a headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Trent comment on how beautiful Tyler’s thighs are while they’re working out

tyler works out with trent and pete but trent and pete spend much of the workout taking videos of tyler squating and working his beautiful thighs.


	8. RANDOM PETE THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader adopts a kitten while Pete is at NXT without Pete knowing

you had spent a few hours at the animal rescue playing with the little kitten before you decided to adopt him. the sweet little cat was so friendly and enjoyed the attention. you snuggled the heck outta him before deciding to adopt him. sure, you probably should have called your boyfriend pete before adding another pet to your little family, but he was going to be in the states for a little while for work and so by the time he returned, the cat would be settled and apart of the family and he couldn’t make you return him. so you paid the lady to adopt the little feline, and decided to name him Ghost because of his white fur. Pete had named your last two dogs, and given them quite human names so it was about time an animal in your family got a more fitting animal name. so you took the cat home with you, after stopping at the store to pick up a little bowl, some food, a litter box, cat litter, and some cat toys for Ghost. Introducing him to Tim your dog was an adventure, the dachshund wasn’t quite sure what to do with the cat and Ghost seemed to be afraid of the slightly larger animal. it was amusing to watch the two animals interact, but eventually they got used to each other and calmed down from the newness. that’s when your phone rang. Pete wanted to facetime. “hello?” “love! what’re you up to?” you smiled sweetly at him, you missed him and he’d only been gone for three or four days. “nothing really. watching tim play with his new brother.” your smile grew and you looked away from the phone screen to where Ghost and Tim were snuggled together on the couch. “what do you mean new brother?” “well…” you flipped the camera on facetime and pointed it towards the snuggling boys. “I met Ghost at the rescue today and I pet him and he stole my heart, sorry babe.” “love, you’re supposed to call whenever you consider adopting another animal.” you pouted a little, flipping the camera back to you. this caused pete to smile, he liked seeing your face, especially when he had to spend so much time away from you. “well he was just so cute and he liked me so much, and he’ll keep me and Tim company, alright?” Pete rolled his eyes, “whatever you say love. he’ll be settled in by the time I get back, so I suppose there’s nothing I can do about it.” you smiled at him. “he’s already apart of the family, Peter. Tim loves him.” Pete smiled, but rolled his eyes again. “well I’m glad you had a productive day and saved an animal.” he smiled softly at you, and you smiled back. “how was your day pete?” he went on to tell you about training, and the upcoming match they’d be taping the next day for NXT. you two chatted a little while longer, before pete said he needed to go so he and tyler could get a work out in before lunch. “alright, pete. have fun. tell ty I say hey!” “i love you, babe.” “love you too, Peter.” then he ended the call. you quickly moved to the couch where your pets were snuggled up before picking up Ghost to take a cute picture to post on your instagram.


	9. basically my favorite headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is Triple H’s favorite superstar

pete is triple h’s golden child like peter is literally hunter’s favorite and hunter wants to give him the world.


	10. Headcannon How Pete would treat you on Valentine’s Day x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Pete treats his lady on Valentine’s Day
> 
> asked by colbysprincess1995 on tumblr

wow pete treats his gal like a queen. she deserves that since she is dating a king, clearly.

He takes her out to their favorite (vegan) restaurant and let’s her get whatever she wants.

They take their dog (tim the wienie of course) on a nice walk around a little pond at the park and they hold hands bc apparently that’s what couples do even though pete doesn’t like to hold hands very often.

he buys her one stuffed bear, it has to be a bear no other animal will do, that is holding a couple of fake roses and has a nice bow on it’s chest. It’s a brown bear of course, but is much more friendly and happy looking than his tattoo.

Then they just have nice cuddly night at home. they watch a bunch of old episodes of her favorite show (it’s his too, but he won’t admit it. Probably How I Met Your Mother, but possibly Friends, both are good. And they just snuggle and sometimes he kisses her shoulder bc he just loves her and even tho he’s a grumpy ass mosta the time, he has a heart. plus she puts up with his grumpy ass so that’s a bonus, she deserves the world. they probably make out a little but that’s not important. there’s probably sex later but i won’t go into details about that. honestly it’s just a chill night and they’re lucky he had it off bc he’s always so busy. seems like a normal date night for them whenever they get one, minus the bear.

they’re in love. it’s cute.

Pete doesn’t see the sentiment of Valentine’s Day and that’s why he only got her a bear but that was perfect for her. he would have done this for her any day of the week.


	11. AN ANGSTY PETE THING (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete things that everyone talks trash about him behind his back, that they all hate him, and that he’s a burden to those who seem to care about him.

Pete did this thing, where he doubted all of his friendships. He doubted the strength of the relationships he had and figured that practically everyone who was his friend (or not) talked trash about him behind his back. He was afraid that once he would leave, they would stop acting so kind towards him and just show their true feelings about him - that they hated him. Pete had a feeling that all of these people felt obligated to be his friend, that he was kind of like an annoying bug they couldn’t get rid of, and he felt like he was a burden to people. Trent and Tyler tried really hard to convince him otherwise, but lately they had been doing shows in different countries, separated night after night, and so things started to get bad with Pete with this issue. 

 

After shows, he’d return to wherever he was staying and sit on his bed overthinking everything that happened while he was interacting with other people. Sometimes, Tyler or Trent (or both) would call him and interrupt his thoughts and help bring him back to reality, but other times he’d dwell in the self-hate that he convinced himself were the thoughts of others. He’d sit on the floor, back pressed against the door with tears sliding down his cheeks as the thoughts just started to flow nonstop. Nights he made it back to his place, he’d curl up on the couch with Tim - but the comfort of the little dog could only go so far in comparison to Pete’s racing mind. 

 

“Tim, they probably think I’m a fuckin’ idiot. They probably laugh and talk about all the stupid things I’ve done, and just the way I act. I’m just not sure why they don’t just show their true feelings instead of just putting up with me.” Tim just wagged his tail and nuzzled further into Pete’s hand - enjoying the petting he was receiving. The pup wasn’t really sure what Pete was saying, but he loved the attention from his person. 

 

“Pete, no one thinks that.” Pete had been too busy crying into Tim that he hadn’t heard Tyler get home. He instantly shrunk into the couch, reaching for the blanket to pull over his body to hide. He hadn’t been caught like this in a long time. At the sound of Tyler’s voice, Tim had squirmed out of Pete’s grip to go and greet the younger man. “fuckin’ traitor” Pete mumbled softly from under the blanket that he had pulled over his head. But that’s when the blanket was pulled off of his body, completely. Pete moved quickly to hide his face, not wanting Tyler to see the evidence that he had been crying. 

 

“Peter, you gotta talk to us when you get feelin’ like this, you know that, bab.” Of course, Pete had forgotten that both parts of mustache mountain were involved in the same match at the same show tonight. Of course, they’d be getting home at the same time, and of course it would happen tonight after Pete had spent 2 hours driving home alone where he could just think and think about everything that had happened. Then Pete was picked up, with ease, by Trent who then sat down on the couch and set Pete in his lap. 

 

Pete fought against Trent’s hold, trying to push himself off of the older man’s lap and onto the couch, but Tyler stopped him. Now Pete was stuck, sandwiched between the two men he loved, with no escape from the moment he had been trying to avoid for a couple of weeks. Pete didn’t want to talk about how he was feeling with anyone because he didn’t want to add to the burden he felt he was by telling people how bad he was getting. But now he was stuck, Trent and Tyler probably heard more of what he said to Tim than he realizes so they wouldn’t leave him alone until he talked about it. Pete waited for Trent to start to push and ask questions, but instead Trent just wrapped his arms around Pete and pulled him into his body. 

 

And Trent just held onto him for a little while, after a couple of minutes he pulled the younger man into his lap and started rubbing his back. That’s when Pete realized that he never really stopped crying, and he pressed his face into Trent’s chest. Tyler leaned closer, started to twist Pete’s hair around his finger, and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Pete, bear, you don’t have to talk about it but just listen, okay?" 

 

By now Tim had jumped back onto the couch and climbed over Tyler to try and get to Pete. Tim always seemed to find his way to Pete whenever the bruiserweight was upset. The small dog had squished himself between Trent and Pete to lick Pete’s cheeks, which only caused Pete to smile a little before pushing the dog away from him. "Tim, stop it. You lick your own butt, don’t lick my face.” Then the dog laid down on Pete’s chest, looked up at the man in anticipation for more tears to make his face salty again. 

 

“Pete, I don’t care how busy I am, or how much you think I don’t care - whenever it gets so bad that you’re crying into Tim’s body, you know you need to just call me. If I don’t answer you call again. You know why, bab? Because I care more than I can say. I love you with my entire existence, love, and I want to hear about your feelings, good and bad, okay?” Trent softly pressed his lips to Pete’s head, and continued to rub Pete’s back. “and Tyler feels the same too, you know that, Peter. We both want to hear how you’re feeling because we care about you, and we just want to make sure you’re okay." 

 

Tyler had pressed his forehead into Pete’s shoulder. He had never been good with words, always opting for the physical touch that he knew brought Pete comfort. But, Trent’s words did show how he felt as well. "I love you, Pete.” Tyler’s voice was a whisper, “and I’ll keep telling you that even if you don’t believe it, because it’s true." 

 

Then they sat, in an awkward cuddle pile on the couch for a while until Pete’s tears really stopped and he was on the edge of falling asleep.


	12. pete smiles a lot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has been more smiley than grumpy at shows lately

u point out to Pete that he has been more smiley at shows lately, he says “it’s because you’ve been coming to more shows with me, babe.”


	13. pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always fall for the cheesy pick up lines; Pete loves to use them.

Pete got u by using cheesy pickup lines and now, 5 years into your relationship, he still tries them on u and gets a kiss every time, along with a blush and a cute lil smile and a giggle because “damnit Peter u know those get me every time”


	14. bear rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete buys a bear rescue because he loves to help the bears.

u and Pete are driving somewhere, and u pass a “bear rescue” that is just like a lot of land with a big fence around all of it where bears live who were someone’s pet or in the circus or something and they can’t live in the wild. u and Pete drive in because “drive around and see the bears” and Pete loves it because bears 💕

he buys it to help bears and he gets more land and yes.


	15. hmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daughter paints Pete’s nails, the boys make fun of him for it.

your daughter paints Tim’s nails, and wants to do pete next and pete agrees because he’d do anything for his lil girl. Tyler and Trent make fun of him when they see his hot pink nails and Pete punches them both.


	16. idk (BSS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Pete try to cheer Trent up after he gets sad about being older than them when his birthday comes around.

Trent is upset because he’s older than his boys and feels like such an old man when his birthday comes around. Pete and Tyler do something to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm I don’t know what though. i mean- it’s probably birthday sex but that’s not my thing to write so!!!!!


	17. hmmmmmmm o!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join Pete on a tour in the States, and at a WWE show you get to meet your all time fave and he jokes about stealing you from Pete.

u (Pete’s girlfriend) are not a wrestler, but your brother is (Tyler), and you have watched it forever ok. one trip to the states they bring u and u all stay with Liv. Pete brings u to a particular show that he knows your all time fave -hm who should it be; i’m gonna go with Dwayne my man- will be there and u get to meet the rock and he makes a joke that he’ll steal u from Pete. Tyler and Trent have to hold Pete back because rock poked the grumpy bear wow, great job Johnson. it was funny but u love Pete of course.


	18. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pete own a bunch of animals because you adopt every homeless animal that you see.

you adopt a homeless animal every time you drive by a shelter. Pete had to find a bigger house to give the animals more space but also so you didn’t go by a shelter everyday. he actually loves that you love to save animals.

a plot twist - Pete is actually the one with a weakness for dogs and that’s why you have 4748291 dogs. because he pretty much adopts any homeless dog that licks him


	19. a real lil thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent helps train you so you can beat Pete for the UK Title.

Pete refused to help train u* so Trent did instead then you’re the one who beats Pete for the uk title.

*u are Pete’s girlfriend


	20. another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Pete to Disneyland for the first time, it’s a fun adventure.

Pete has never been to Disneyland, somewhere you had gone a lot as a kid because you grew up living close to it. You take him to Disney for the first time. and it’s a fun adventure ok


	21. ok so a headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets a tattoo of a bear because you love bears and he loves you.

Pete got his tattoo on his knee of a bear because your favorite animal is a bear. he actually has a few bear tattoos because u love bears. He loves bears because u love bears.


	22. this is gonna be real shitty and because I’m at work on my phone i don’t have my tag list but here goes nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is a little bummed about not being apart of the Mania card.

Pete had just gotten back from his busy ‘Mania Week’ in the states. You had decided not to join him this year, considering you’d just moved in with him and you didn’t know many people who would be there so you weren’t sure you’d enjoy all the time alone while Pete was busy with appearances and such. But he was finally home, and was telling you all about his week. He had, of course, gotten you some gifts while he was gone and had brought home some cute gifts from fans.

Once you’d both settled into bed, comfortable clothes on, ready for a night of cuddling, Pete turned on the tv. “Love, I know you didn’t watch Mania yesterday, do you wanna watch now?” You shrug, not caring very much about the show because you hadn’t known anyone fighting, and Pete was the one who got you into wrestling, if he wasn’t on the card or watching with you - you didn’t really watch.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He chuckled, and kissed your head. “That’s ok, sweets. But I’m gonna turn on this week’s 205, Mark had a match.”

And he did just that, and mindlessly played with your hair while he watched. They showed pieces of what happened at Mania during the show, especially the match for the cruiserweight title.

“Man, I wish I coulda been on the mania card this year.” You looked towards Pete, his attention still on the TV. “Babe you were on takeover, that was much better than Mania—“ “you didn’t even watch it, darling.” He smiles at you, laughing a little, before pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head again.

“They’d be crazy not to have you on Mania next year, Peter.” His smile was soft and small after he heard your words. “Anyways, you’re one of the best guys they have, we both know they’ll be tryna sign you full time soon.”

Pete nodded, and took your hand in his. “yeah about that…” “They did not!” You looked at him skeptically. A smile fighting it’s way to your lips. He nodded, eyes moving away from you and smiling. “Hunter says they want me, Trent, and Tyler full time - on NXT to go against Undisputed Era, and their other teams.”

“And what did you three say?” You had turned to face Pete at this point, needing to gauge his body language for what he couldn’t figure out how to say. “Said we’d think about it. I wanted to talk to you — Tyler needed to ask his mum.” I rolled my eyes, and we both laughed — Tyler’s age and asking his parents was a running joke.

Silence fell between you two, and you had moved again to settle back into Pete’s arm. “I think you should do it. You love wrestling, and i know you’re not looking to get rich you just wanna do what you love. But, Pete, with talent like yours, you’re crazy not to take the opportunity.”

Pete nodded, brining your hand to his lips and kissing it softly. “I love you, babe. I appreciate you so much. Supporting me, and letting me do this.” You rolled your eyes, “I couldn’t stop you if I wanted to.” He smirked and kissed your hand again, shrugging. “You have a point.”

Then you both became quite again, the match between Mark and Drew drawing your attention. “They gonna sign Mandrews too?” Pete shrugged, “probably, straight to 205 for him though, like Jack.” You nodded, and the silence fell between you again.

“I’m gonna tell the boys we should do it.” “Good. You already know you belong in this business, but you deserve to be at the top.” You presses a kiss to Pete’s lips. “I love you. I’m proud of you.”

He smiled, pecking your lips quickly. “We may have to move to America.” You shrugged. “I’d follow you to Antarctica, Peter.” He shook his head, smiling and laughing. “In that case I think it’d be the other way around. Me following you anywhere you want to go.”

You snuggled into Pete’s side again, tapping your fingers on his side mindlessly. “We wouldn’t have to relocate until after NXT comes here, in June. So we have some time.” “Good, that’s a big move with a lot of details to work out — but it’s worth it.” He nodded, and kissed your head softly again. “Thanks, love, for supporting this.” “You’d do the same thing for me, but I know this is a serious thing, not just going because of a possibility. It’s worth it, because you deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowowow im sorry if that sucked-


	23. a tyler thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tyler got his Tampa Bay Ray’s hat.

okay but imagine BSS in Florida, they go shopping on a day off or free evening from PC training and NXT stuff, yeah? They’re at a mall with some hat store, and Tyler sees the one for Tampa Bay and he’s like ‘oh sick, my initials, I have to get it.” and Pete just rolls his eyes because he knows it’s for the Rays but Trent elbows Pete and just encourages Tyler. And now Tyler just always wears that TB hat.


	24. 👏👏👏💕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Liv have a snuggly movie night with cider and sleepy animals.

u and liv have a snuggly night on the couch with a soft blanket and piggles and ur dog drinking some cider and watching lilo and stitch and it’s nice and cuddly


	25. workout with liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work out with Liv, but try to kiss her every time you do something

u and liv work out together. between reps u give liv a lil peck on the lips to keep u going. she is equal parts a distraction and motivation.

she tries to stop u from kissing her because she’s trying to workout too


	26. l i s t e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Liv have a cute Stitch and Angel halloween costume.

liv is stitch for Halloween because clearly yes ok so u dress up as angel because wow that’s cute

cutest couples costume 🤷♀️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s fine


	27. squat spotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spot Liv while she’s squatting, but get distracted by her booty.

liv asks u to spot her while she squats to give her pointers on her form but u just get distracted because of her nice booty.

“babe was there anything i could improve with that? I gotta get the form down before i add more weight.”

“Uh…um…”

“Babe seriously. I’ve worked hard to get my butt lookin this good but it’s not that distracting”


End file.
